Mission: Amazing Chocolate
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Neji 's Anbu team soon learns just what extremes Neji will go to in order to feed his chocolate addiction. Crackfic. This is the sequel to Neji the Chocolate Monster.
1. Impatient Much?

SEQUEL TO NEJI THE CHOCOLATE MONSTER!

HERE IS THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL EVERYONE WAS ASKING FOR!

RATED T FOR VIOLENCE

SHIKA/SAKU/NEJI

R&R

WILL BE A SHORT STORY IF THERE ARE ANY EXTRA CHAPTERS!

Summary: Neji's Anbu teammates find out for themselves just how far Neji will go to insure that he gets his chocolate fix.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji tapped his foot impatiently. Why? He was waiting for his teammates to show up so they could get going on their mission. Why was he so impatient? They were headed on a mission to the chocolate capital of the shinobi world. The Star Village made the most amazing chocolate in existence at least to Neji. His teammates were being rather rude by being late. He needed to buy some before they left the village. At the rate his team was going though, he wouldn't have time.

After what seemed to be forever to the impatient Hyuuga, Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, and Shiranui Genma finally arrived to begin the mission. "Jeez Captain were you here all night?" Genma asked. "I have been waiting for hours for you to show up." Neji replied stiffly. "Neji we're on time. This mission scroll said we were to arrive at this exact time." Anko said as she tossed her copy between her hands. "Tsunade-sama only says that so that her shinobi will be on time." Neji retorted as he glared at Kakashi. "Don't bring me into this." Kakashi held his hands up.

"I hope he remembers to bring us our requested items or I'll donate all his chocolate to the hospital." Haruno Sakura yawned as she and her other lover Nara Shikamaru sat on their rooftop watching Neji berate his teammates. Shikamaru snorted as he leaned his head on top of Sakura's. "Neji's a genius. He's not dumb enough to forget after we ate his supply last time." He replied. Sakura laughed lightly as she yawned again. "When Neji finally gets his ass into gear and gets out of the village, we're going back to bed." She said. "Agreed. We're off. We shouldn't have to suffer because Neji's being a chocolate asshole." Shikamaru agreed. Sakura snorted and leaned her head up enough to kiss the dark haired Nara heir. "You need to shave when we get up later." She said. "Yeah I guess so." Shikamaru replied.

Neji and his team finally departed and the two went back to bed like discussed.

* * *

I've decided to make this a short story with a few more chapters. Be sure to join Neji on his quest for amazing chocolate.

Twilight Out.


	2. What a Stupid Mission!

SEQUEL TO NEJI THE CHOCOLATE MONSTER!

HERE IS THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL EVERYONE WAS ASKING FOR!

RATED T FOR VIOLENCE

SHIKA/SAKU/NEJI

R&R

WILL BE A SHORT STORY IF THERE ARE ANY EXTRA CHAPTERS!

Summary: Neji's Anbu teammates find out for themselves just how far Neji will go to insure that he gets his chocolate fix.

* * *

Neji's eyes sparkled for a moment as the four-man team reached the Star village and he had to refrain from running around in a most un-Hyuuga like manner. The dark haired heir sighed silently as his teammates followed him to the Star village's leader's house to report that they had arrived.

"Welcome Leaf Shinobi. I'm so glad you're here. You see I know this may sound stupid for Anbu-ranked ninja but we need guards for our chocolate supplies. I know you're probably thinking that I'm an idiot who obviously has no clue about mission assignments at all and you're right. I don't know how they assign missions in shinobi villages but I had to have Anbu-level shinobi." The woman said anxiously. "Why?" Kakashi asked in annoyance. The woman blushed lightly but didn't back down from the silver haired man. "Our chocolate is only special because of the ingredients we use. Sure we use the normal ingredients to make the chocolate. It's the extra ingredients that make the Star village's chocolate truly amazing. That's what I need you guys to protect." She replied. "May we have a name to address you as?" Genma asked. "You can call me Stella. I'm sorry if you feel I have wasted your time but you guys were recommended as the best team by the medic that came here a few weeks ago." Stella replied. "Sakura. That bitch." Anko grunted. "Hey! Sakura's not a bitch...at least not all the time." Neji and Kakashi yelled in unison.

"What's this super special set of ingredients that we're protecting?" Anko snorted. Stella smiled brightly. "Well one of the ingredients is our medics. They don't have any battle experience so the bandits that raid our supplies can overpower them easily. The second ingredient is honey we blend with our chocolate so that it's healthier but still just as delicious. The honey is a rare blend that comes from Flower Country at the south end of the continent. And the third and final ingredient for our chocolate is the cocoa blend we use to make the chocolate in the first place. It comes from here but we ship it out to other countries and even to hidden villages like yours." She replied cheerfully.

"Consider your supplies protected." Neji said firmly. "Are you kidding?!" Anko yelled. "No. We were asked on this mission and we're going to carry it out." Neji replied calmly. "I can tell that you're a chocolate lover. Do you purchase from our outlet store in Konoha?" Stella asked. Neji blushed. "Yes. I love Star Village chocolate. It's the most amazing chocolate on the planet." He replied.

Stella grinned. "If you can complete this mission, not only will I give you a huge box of chocolate for free, I'll also pay you each an extra five thousand Ryo for your troubles." She wheedled. "It's a deal! You'd better hold up your end of the bargain woman or we'll destroy your stupid chocolate making village." Anko snapped. "No we won't! Don't mind her. She's mentally unstable. We're supposed to get her evaluated when we get home." Neji yelled and spoke sheepishly at the same time. Stella laughed. "Such enthusiastic shinobi. Good luck." She replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad's about to happen?" Genma groaned. "Because you're paranoid." Anko snorted. "Am I?" Genma asked. "Yes." Kakashi replied.

* * *

I've decided to make this a short story with a few more chapters. Be sure to join Neji on his quest for amazing chocolate.

Twilight Out.


	3. Inferior Chocolate must Die!

SEQUEL TO NEJI THE CHOCOLATE MONSTER!

HERE IS THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL EVERYONE WAS ASKING FOR!

RATED T FOR VIOLENCE

SHIKA/SAKU/NEJI

R&R

WILL BE A SHORT STORY IF THERE ARE ANY EXTRA CHAPTERS!

WARNING: PURE CRACK CHAPTER!

Summary: Neji's Anbu teammates find out for themselves just how far Neji will go to insure that he gets his chocolate fix.

* * *

Anbu Team 10 partnered up to guard the caravan as it came within view of the village. Neji and Genma (who's secret obsession was Dango because of the sticks) were guarding the cocoa and the honey while Kakashi and Anko guarded the medics and the other caravan members.

Suddenly, a group of bandits appeared out of nowhere and attacked the caravan. Neji and the others sprang into action and began to drive the invaders away from the caravan. It was a mostly non-violent fight because the bandits were no match for the shinobi until the leader of the bandits made a grave mistake. He pelted the shinobi with chocolate and Neji managed to taste one. His eyes narrowed in anger and he spit the offending chunk of inferior chocolate out. "How dare you throw this trash at us!" He snapped angrily as his Byakugan activated.

Kakashi, Anko, and Genma watched in amused horror as Neji gentle fisted every bandit that dared show their faces to attack the caravan. "And don't come back you inferior chocolate makers! You don't deserve to look upon the majesty that is truly amazing chocolate ingredients! Your chocolate is revolting and fate has declared that you have failed at life!" He yelled angrily as he sent the last man flying behind his retreating comrades.

"Um Captain? Are you ok? You kind of lost it back there." Genma asked uneasily. Neji quit his vicious attack on the inferior chocolate and turned toward the brunette with an eerie look in his bright eyes. "I'm fine." He replied in a creepy calm voice.

"Oh my gods. I thought Sakura was joking about Neji's obsession with chocolate. Now I owe her five thousand ryo when I get home." Kakashi groaned. "Could be worse. She could have made you burn your porn collection." Anko reassured the silver haired man. Kakashi's lone eye widened in horror. "Don't joke about that Anko. She'd do it." He replied as he looked around frantically to make sure Sakura wasn't going to mysteriously appear and make his nightmare come true.

Needless to say the caravan made it back in time and the bandits didn't attack again.

* * *

I've decided to make this a short story with a few more chapters. Be sure to join Neji on his quest for amazing chocolate.

Twilight Out.


	4. NEVER AGAIN!

SEQUEL TO NEJI THE CHOCOLATE MONSTER!

HERE IS THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL EVERYONE WAS ASKING FOR!

RATED T FOR VIOLENCE

SHIKA/SAKU/NEJI

R&R

WILL BE A SHORT STORY IF THERE ARE ANY EXTRA CHAPTERS!

Summary: Neji's Anbu teammates find out for themselves just how far Neji will go to insure that he gets his chocolate fix.

* * *

Stella beamed as the exhausted shinobi returned from their duty. "We've driven the bandits away for good. Neji probably terrified them so much they'll never come back." Genma groaned. "That's excellent! I promised you chocolate and money so I'll keep up my end of the agreement. There are your boxes of chocolate and your packets of money right over there." Stella said. "Take the chocolate Neji. You deserve it." Anko shoved her box at the Hyuuga male. "I don't do chocolate." Genma gave his box to Neji as well. "I'm allergic." Kakashi lied as he gave his box to Neji as well. Neji's eyes lit up and he hugged the boxes to himself. "This is the best day of my life!" He declared.

Neji remembered to get Sakura's requested medical herbal kits from here since the Star village grew rare herbs that couldn't be found anywhere else on the planet. He also remembered Shikamaru's request for a book on stargazing and a good quality telescope.

Never had Anbu team 10 been so glad to be done with a mission as they were as they stepped foot back in Konoha from their Star Village mission. "Never again. If we're not killing anyone then I'm not going." Anko said angrily as she disappeared. Neji just took the mission report in to Tsunade before heading home to his lovers and greeting them both with a fond hello.

* * *

I've decided to make this a short story with a few more chapters. Be sure to join Neji on his quest for amazing chocolate.

Twilight Out.


End file.
